Gabe's Kalos Pokemon Adventures S2 E3: For The Love of Sylveon
by DisneyFan229
Summary: 10-year-old Gabe and her friends are traveling through the Kalos region when they meet a boy named Daniel whose Sylveon falls in love with Crystal's Vaporeon making Gabe's Espeon, Eve jealous. Meanwhile Team Rocket plot to steal all three Eeveelution for their boss. Can Gabe and her friends foil their plans and will Eve get over her jealousy.


So glad we got to meet your brother Gabe, Cilan said. He had an extremely good taste for Pokemon. Yep, Gabe said. Speaking of which, do you think I should let out my Vaporeon? I think it needs a rest. Crystal asked. Why don't we take a break? Cilan offered, Sure, I will let out my Espeon, Eve! Gabe cried as she launched a Poke Ball in the air and out came Eve who smiled at her trainer. Come on out Vaporeon! Crystal threw a Poke Ball in the air and out came Vaporeon who walked up to Eve and rubbed his head against her. Wow, is that a Vaporeon and a Espeon? A teenage boy's voice asked. Yes, Vaporeon's my Pokemon, Crystal replied. And Espeon whose name is Eve is my Pokemon. Gabe replied. Can I introduce my main Pokemon partner to your eeveelutions? The teenage boy asked. Sure! Which one do you have? Gabe asked. Come on out Sylveon! The teenage boy tossed a Poke Ball into the air. A Sylveon appeared. Veon! Sylveon smiled and then hearts appeared in its eyes as it looked at Vaporeon and rushed over to him rubbing its head against him. What Sylveon? Crystal looked up Sylveon in her PokeDex. _Sylveon, The Interwining Pokemon,_ _It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her._ The PokeDex said. Did you evolve it from an Eevee? Erika asked. Yep, I caught it as an Eevee and then trained it until it evolved into a Sylveon. Veon! Sylveon rubbed its head against Vaporeon who rolled his eyes. My Vaporeon's a boy. Crystal pointed out. Which means your Sylveon's a girl. Yep, I knew that already. My name's Daniel. What are your names? He asked the group. My name's Gabe! Gabe replied. My name's Crystal. Crystal said. My name's Erika. Erika said. My name's Katrese. Katrese said. And my name is Cilan. I'm a Pokemon conssuier. Cilan said. Vee! Sylveon kissed Vaporeon on the lips. Eve frowned. Nobody messed with her boyfriend. Eve walked up and shoved Sylveon away from Vaporeon and rubbed her head against Vaporeon. Sylveon was very angry. How dare this girl take her love from her! Sylveon walked up and used her feelers to throw Eve to the ground. Espy! Eve cried in pain as she hit the ground. Oh my god, Eve are you okay? Gabe hugged Eve close to her. Sorry about that! My Sylveon can be a pain sometimes. Sylveon rubbed her against Vaporeon again. Eve growled. Now Eve, be nice. Gabe reminded her Pokemon. Espy! Eve ran away from the group hurt. Vaporeon wanted to run after her, but Sylveon blocked him and rubbed her head against Vaporeon again. I better find Eve, Gabe sighed. To calm it down. Tears slipped from Eve's face. She remembered how she was abandoned as an Eevee. He trainer threw her to the ground and yelled at her to stay shoving her whenever she tried to follow him. She felt truly alone. Gabe walked up to Eve and started to pet her. Eve, I know. It's not your fault. Gabe tried to comfort Eve. Come here. She motioned to Eve to come to her so she could hug Eve. Eve's eyes watered and she ran to Gabe who hugged her as she cried of her hurt feelings. Vaporeon watched sadly from a distance. He wished he could comfort Eve. But Sylveon wouldn't let him. Meanwhile Team Rocket watched from afar. Is that a Sylveon? Jessie asked. Yes, it is. James replied looking at an index card. Well, capturing the Espeon, Vaporeon, and Sylveon would make great gifts for the boss. Jessie told James. Yeah, they would Jessie. They would. James replied. Let's capture those Pokemon, shall we? Jessie said. Right! Meowth and James high-fived her. I'm so sorry for my Sylveon's behaivor. Right Sylveon? Daniel asked his Pokemon. Vee! Sylveon turned her head away from her trainer. Eve and Gabe walked up. Gabe was holding Eve close to her. Suddenly a net fell on Eve, Sylveon, and Vaporeon and it turned into a cage and pulled them up. What's going on? Gabe demanded.

Prepare for trouble!

Make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all people within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reaches to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth, that's right!

Wobbuffet!

Team Rocket! It's you guys again! Gabe snapped. Team Rocket? Who are they? Daniel asked. They're bad guys who steal other people's Pokemon for money. Gabe growled. Let Eve go! Let my Vaporeon go! Crystal ordered. Let my Sylveon go! Daniel ordered. Sorry, they belong to Team Rocket now! Jessie grinned evilly. Let's fly! James said. See you later twerps! They echoed. Come on out Pik! Gabe called out Pik. Pika! Pik cried ready for action. Cool! You have a Pikachu! I had one once, but it evolved. Daniel said. Thanks, Pik is my best Pokemon. Gabe said. Pika! Pik agreed. Pik, use thunderbolt! Gabe ordered. Froakie go! Daniel called out his Froakie. What's that Pokemon? Gabe asked. _Froakie, The Bubble Frog Pokemon,_ _It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked._ The PokeDex read. Suddenly a light flashed from Froakie's body. It's evolving! Gabe realized. Froakie's body began to change form, its body grew bigger and then the light stopped. Frogadier! A Frogadier stood in Froakie's place. A Frogadier? Gabe wondered as she opened her PokeDex. _Frogadier, The Bubble Frog Pokemon,_ _It can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away._ Frogadier use water pulse! Daniel ordered. Gadier! Frogadier cried as it launched a water pulse attack. Pika chuu! Pik cried as he unleashed a huge thunderbolt blowing a hole in Team Rocket's balloon. The cage snapped and Eve, Vaporeon, and Sylveon fell out. Gabe caught Eve, Crystal caught Vaporeon, and Daniel caught Sylveon. You're going to pay for this Team Rocket! Gabe snapped. Pik, use thundershock! Gabe ordered. Pfrogadier, water pulse! Daniel ordered. ika Chuuu! Pik unleashed a huge thundershock and Frogadier released a huge water pulse which sent Team Rocket blasting off. Want to meet my Pokemon? Daniel asked. Sure! Gabe replied. Come on out everybody. Daniel called his Pokemon. A Purrloin, a Zorua, a Dedenne, and a Raichu appeared. As you can see my Sylveon, Frogadier, Purrloin, and Zorua are girls and my Dedenne and Raichu are boys. I have never seen a Purrloin before. Erika said as she looked up Purrloin in her PokeDex. _Purrloin, The Devious Pokemon, Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws._ Erika's PokeDex read. Later that day, Gabe thanked Daniel for visiting. Sylveon walked up to Eve and released a feeler around her. I think Sylveon's trying to say that it's sorry. Daniel said. You accept its apology right Eve? Gabe asked her Pokemon. Espy! Eve smiled. Sylveon walked up to Vaporeon and kissed him goodbye. Eve nodded at Sylveon as she walked away and Eve walked up to Vaporeon and they nuzzled each other lovingly. And like always, the journey continues.


End file.
